With the advent of electronic storage or memory devices or registers, the processing, storing and retrieving of language elements has become increasingly important. Alphabet languages, such as English, are relatively easy to adapt to such devices. A keyboard is provided with the letters on individual keys. A code is assigned to each letter of the alphabet. The code may be a binary, digital code, such as an ASCII code. The code is entered in a register by depressing the lettered keys and circuitry associated with the register carries out the entry and manipulates the code in the desired manner. The register may have an associated display, such as a video terminal or printing mechanism, in which the characters appear.
The same technique can be applied to the digits of an Arabic numeration system.
Character languages are much more difficult to adapt to encoding and to storage registers. One problem is the large number of characters in such a language. For example, approximately 3,500 characters are required to write and read a simple Chinese language novel and a scholar must know at least 10,000 characters to read classical Chinese literature. It is difficult or impossible to assign a key of a keyboard or other entry device to each character of such a language. Due to the unique quality of each character, it is also difficult to assign keys to the various elements of the characters with a view to constructing a character through some combination of successive key strokes.
Notwithstanding the foregoing problems, there are several Chinese character processing and retrieving methods currently in use in the Republic of China and/or the Peoples' Republic of China. However, none of these are easy to learn and use. Further, they lack a "scientific" design or analytical basis. As a result, they are not suitable for the general public and the application of apparatus containing electronic storage devices or registers to the Chinese language has not become widespread or popular.
One of the best Chinese character processing methods is called "ChanJei". Basically, this method uses English alphabet letters to represent a root and its derivative roots. Twenty-four basic roots, 62 units, and 240 strokes are defined.
The shortcomings of this method are that the method is too complicated to learn and to use. And, it is not scientifically designed. Each root and its derivations must be remembered by the user. But such roots are easily forgotten. Since one English alphabet letter represents a basic root and its derivations, it is difficult to use to assemble a character. With higher level data processing techniques, this "interface" inputting method cannot directly change the codes involved.
Another widely used Chinese character processing method is the "Da I" method. It uses "basic roots", "first stroke" and "unit character", etc. A total of 402 units are used in this method. These units are designated by 86 English alphabet units. Many alphabet letters are repeatedly used, as well as the digits 0-9.
The shortcomings of this method are the same as with the "ChanJei" method. The two foregoing methods cannot be used to "directly" input a character to a register. Rather, they need an interface. Additionally, these two methods can only be used by professional typists, because one needs a high degree of skill to overcome the difficulties of the methods. In use, the typist needs to use both his/her two hands and eyes to select a series of different keys to assemble a character. This takes a long time to carry out. Only after a painstaking effort is made, can the typist use these methods. In light of this, only a well trained typist can use these methods. Ordinary people find it difficult or impossible to use these methods.
The third widely used inputting method is the "Chu-In-Fu-How" method. This method is much easier than the above-mentioned methods. But in application, if the user forgets the correct pronunciation of the character, the user can never assemble a Chinese character. Also, in the Chinese language there are many instances in which different characters have the same pronunciation. This brings much trouble to a user of this method and lessens its usefulness.
Thus, without a simplified processing and retrieving method, the implementation of electronic apparatus to use with a character language, such as Chinese, is limited.